


Mini fill - Cabin Pressure/Fawlty Towers

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Fawlty Towers
Genre: F/M, Poor Basil, Screenplay/Script Format, Slapstick, poor martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like if Carolyn, Martin, Douglas and Arthur ever stayed at Fawlty Towers? Definitely interesting. VERY insteresting. For some reason I can see Arthur and Manuel being friends - although I suppose Arthur will be friends with anyone who'll stand still long enough to exchange more than two words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini fill - Cabin Pressure/Fawlty Towers

Basil: Manuel! MANUEL!!

Manuel: Ci, Mr Fawlty?

Basil: (Sighing) There is a taxi outside, _please_ get their bags…

Manuel: Eh?

Basil: POLLY!!!

Polly: *Distant call* Coming, Mr Fawlty!

Basil: *Muttering* Oh for the love of…

*Sound of running down stairs*

Polly: Yes, Mr Fawlty?

Basil: Oh, never mind! They’re coming in now! No help with the bags, no one to say how nice it is they’re staying!

Douglas: Oh, Martin, watch out! The step’s –!

Martin: Ahh!

*Martin flies face-first into the closed section of the door*

Douglas: - Uneven…

Martin: Ouch! That really hurt!

Carolyn: I’m not surprised! You put a dent in the door and your nose looks more like a tomato!

Basil: Oh, I do apologise. You must be… First Officer Richardson.

Martin: WHAT!?! No! I’m the captain! Captain Martin Crieff!

Basil: Oh! Terribly sorry, Captain. It’s just –

Martin: It’s just that Douglas looks more like the captain; yes, yes, I know. I hear it twenty times a day! He’s older, more experienced, not so anxious –

Douglas: And I don’t head-butt doors –

Martin: Thank you, Douglas! If we could just see the manager…

Basil: I’m the manager.

Carolyn: Really?

Basil: Yes!

Douglas: It’s just you look more like the…

Manuel: Bag-monkey?

*Basil slaps Manuel in the back of the head, Manuel falls into Arthur*

Manuel: Sorry! Sorry!

Arthur: It’s ok; I’m always doing that!

*Arthur helps Manuel up*

Basil: *Takes a breath* I AM the manager.

Carolyn: Oh. Alright. If you could…

*Carolyn gestures to Martin*

Basil: Ah! Yes! Of course. Polly!

Polly: Yes, Mr Fawlty?

Basil: Fist aid for the captain, here.

Polly: But he looks –

Douglas: The short ginger one with the bloody nose. I’m the first officer.

Polly: … Really?

Martin: Yes!

Basil: I didn’t believe it either, not to worry Polly.

Martin: But I’M the CAPTAIN! I AM!

Douglas: Martin…

Martin: Shut up, Douglas!

Basil: Really, because you don’t look it!

Polly: Mr Fawlty –

Basil: Be quiet, Polly!

Sybil: What’s going on?!

Martin: He is insisting I’m the first officer when I’m the CAPTAIN! A-at least I d-don’t look like a… b-bell boy!

Basil: Right!

Carolyn/Sybil: Martin!/Basil!

Basil/Martin: Yes, dear?/Yes, Carolyn?

*Muffled voices as Douglas takes Polly away from the group*

Douglas: Isn’t it stressful? Having _superiors_ like *Shudders* _that_.

Polly: *Sighs* And when I end up fixing everything for him.

Douglas: Oh, I know that feeling…

*Douglas and Polly’s conversation is muffled as Carolyn and Sybil talk*

Carolyn: Martin; up to your room!

Martin: Yes, Carolyn

*Martin exits*

Sybil: Basil! In the office!

Basil: Yes, dear.

*Basil exits*

Sybil: I can’t BELIEVE he thinks he’s in charge!

Carolyn: Oh, I know! It’s obvious, isn’t it?

Sybil: I thought so.

Carolyn: Thank you for sorting those two out.

Polly *calling*: Just give me a ring!

Douglas: Certainly will!

*Douglas puts folded paper in his jacket pocket*

Carolyn: What’s that?

Douglas: Polly’s number.

*Carolyn and Sybil groan*


End file.
